Histories and Chemistries
by JustClem
Summary: One is an infamous troublemaker who breaks rules on a daily basis. The other is the so-called perfect popular girl. The former always follows the latter around, poking fun at her despite the latter showing that she doesn't want the troublemaker around. But is there something more toward them than this weird frenemy relationship? (Catradora High school AU)
1. I

**Author's Notes:**

 **Get it? Histories and Chemistries? Because this is a high school story and there are history and chemistry lessons… but also because their romance has history and chemistry…**

 **Yeah, in case you didn't get it,** _ **now**_ **you do.**

 **So, turns out She-Ra's fanbase is growing larger and larger, moreso than I initially thought. The show aired on November and yet there are already 100+ fanfictions pouring into this site.**

 **I'm not that big of a fan yet, but I think I will be once the next season airs.**

 **So, for now, let us enjoy this typical, cliche, high school AU with Troublemaker Catra and Straight-A-Student Adora.**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **I**

* * *

"Hey, Adora."

Her deep blue eyes closed and a huge breath was forced out of her lips.

Dealing with _her_ took _a lot_ of mental preparations, after all.

She then shut her locker with more force than necessary, turning her head to see the infamous Catra; the school's most widely-known student, popular for her many quirks involving talking back to teachers, making insensitive jokes in front of teachers, picking fights with just about anyone she didn't like, and just generally… being herself.

Adora took a small step back to admire the girl's choice of clothing today. She knew it was a bit weird but... she couldn't help herself.

After all, this was the first time she'd seen the troublemaker after the long winter break. It had been too long…

Catra was wearing a lighter set of clothes due to the shift from the frosty winter to the calmer spring; maroon red tank-top, jeans with a darker shade of red, completed with black leather boots.

Her red bandana was intact, as usual, wrapped neatly and perfectly around her forehead, giving her dark tresses a wilder look. Once again, Adora asked herself why the school hadn't confiscated the clothing… but then she remembered that, with this girl being Catra, the school's staff had already tried… and got the middle finger in response… possibly also a broken nose.

Her freckles were less visible, but the blonde was able to spot it anyway. They highlighted her already-pretty face, like icing on a delicious chocolate cake.

Her strong, built body was leaning itself against the locker, one arm on the metal surface while the other hiding in the pocket of her jeans.

Catra, of course, also wore that crooked, cocky, enchanting grin.

The grin that promised all kinds of trouble.

The grin she hated and loved.

Adora scowled. "What?"

Her heterochromatic eyes blinked as she put one hand over her heart quite dramatically. "Ouch. That hurt."

Despite her annoyance, the corner of her mouth twitched forward - just a little.

"Good."

Without another word, she turned and left the locker, her books and pencil case already propped in her hand. She took a short glance at the school's clock and muttered a soft curse, realizing class wouldn't start in another hour.

She was too early.

Which meant she couldn't talk with her group of friends since they were still at home.

… Which meant she had to deal with the infuriating girl. By herself.

Adora didn't know whether she was blessed or cursed.

Her footsteps - light and even - echoed in the empty hallway.

Another set of footsteps - lively, boisterous, a little clumsy - trailed behind her.

"So," the raspy voice boomed. "I was thinking…"

"Really?" she quipped. "I find that hard to believe."

Adora then stopped in her tracks, realizing that might've been a little too insensitive…

But then the troublemaker behind her barked a laugh and when she turned to face Catra, she found nothing other than mirth glinting in those unusual eyes as she pocketed both of her hands, her posture slouching.

Catra adored her. She always had since a very long time.

Adora never knew why.

"Yeah," a snort, "me too." Catra's features softened and all of the energy to fight within Adora fled away. "Listen, we used to be good friends…" _That_ was an understatement. "And I know you don't like me all that much anymore…"

No. No, she didn't. What she felt towards Catra now couldn't be classified as mere 'liking'...

It couldn't be classified as 'hating' as well…

She didn't know how she felt towards her ex-best friend.

She only knew that whatever it was she felt towards Catra… She never felt that way toward anybody else. It was only her.

And it served to confuse her even more.

"I need someone to tutor me on history and chemistry. And I was hoping that 'someone' would be the brightest, smartest, most popular blonde in school." Her head tilted to the side, a soft smile curling on her lips. "AKA you."

She blinked, cocking her own head to the side. "But… you're good at both of them."

Despite her brash attitude, Catra was, as a student, more than adequate. She was a quick-learner and could become one of the best students if she really put her mind to it.

She never got in trouble for failing her grade… even though that didn't mean she never got in trouble at all.

The noirette rolled her eyes, countering the smile still plastered on her lips as she strode toward her. "Yeah, I'm doing fine, but I wanna do great at it."

In a flash, Catra closed their distance. Heat rushed to her cheeks, spreading across her face. She couldn't tear her gaze away from this girl, couldn't even scowl or take a step back. She didn't want to.

She felt the other girl's breath against her own, see all kinds of thoughts and emotions dancing within those yellow-green eyes. Catra was always such an enigma. It was hard to pinpoint what she was thinking, what her goal was, and how she would achieve such a goal.

It was all so… mesmerizing.

 _She_ was mesmerizing.

"So?" Adora asked, not really knowing what she was asking.

Catra flashed another smile, one of amusement - making her wonder what the girl found amusing.

"So…" The troublemaker leaned back. Adora missed her warmth immediately. "You're going to give me lessons, twice a week, whenever you're available." Catra shifted her weight, running her hand to her prized mane. "And I'll have fun. And I'll love it. And I'll make sure you'll love it too."

Their eyes met again and Catra slowly leaned forward, stopping when their noses almost touched.

Something flickered inside those eyes; something deep and intense and raw. And that something was directed toward her.

It overwhelmed her and made her crave for more at the same time.

And she didn't know why she was feeling this way.

Suddenly, the girl's dark eyebrows furrowed and a remorseful, almost resigned look flashed across the arrogant girl's face for only a brief second.

Suddenly Catra was grinning like nothing ever happened.

Or, more likely, nothing _did_ happen and she was simply imagining it…

"And maybe we'll start being friends again." The troublemaker turned to leave, but not before looking over her shoulder and giving Adora a wink and another grin.

"Bye, Adora."

Adora said nothing as the girl's body became smaller and less clear with each step, her silhouette eventually disappearing into the school.

Her mind whirled with thousands of thoughts.

Her heart beat with millions of emotions.

Adora stood there for a long, long while, confused and flustered and happy and angry and many more things.

All she could think of was how she wanted them to be more than friends.

And she couldn't understand why.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **See? A pretty cute short story if I do say so myself. I don't know if I'll continue to write this or if I'll keep this as a one-shot. I certainly have plans for it, but in case I can't write more chapters, I made sure this one can stand on its own as a story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this. See you next time~**


	2. II

**Author's Notes:**

 **So, confession…**

 **I wrote this the same day I wrote the first chapter.**

 **It's just- this AU actually has so much potential! And it's a pretty fluffy AU too, including elements of the real story but without all of that war and betrayal and death and betrayal…**

 **PS, I changed the summary a little so it fits more with the theme of the story because, _apparently_ , jocks and gang members aren't the same thing... My life has been a lie. Why are you Americans and your weird language so needlessly complicated?**

 **PPS, I've already completed the entire story. There are 15 chapters in total... just... just letting you all know. I'll probably post this weekly, and maybe 2 chapters in a week, depending on the length of the chapter, I guess.**

 **Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **II**

* * *

"And you said _yes_?!"

Adora winced at Glimmer's unnecessarily-loud volume, glancing around the library and muttering a sheepish "sorry" at the students who were glaring at them. Honestly… How could a girl as short as her have such a ridiculously loud voice?

"I didn't _say_ anything!" she defended, crossing her arms and huffing as she turned to look at anyone other than the princess in front of her.

A princess.

Because that was what she was called. It was what they were all called; the organization filled with gifted, studious children formed to help other students in-need involving studying.

An organization that was known for its hatred with The Horde; a nickname they gave themselves, an informal gang known for causing all kinds of trouble and.

A gang she used to be in, back before she realized it was even a gang that students and even teachers feared.

A gang Catra was _still_ in.

Adora winced…

It might not be a good idea to tell Glimmer, of all people, that the member of The 'nefarious' Horde asked for her tutors.

And that she sort of maybe probably agreed…

Even _if_ she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, but you might as well be!" Glimmer threw her arms up, wearing an incredulous expression.

Glimmer was the one who worked hard to reform this organization after it was disbanded many years ago - like, back when Glimmer's _mom_ was a student - due to The Horde's attempts to break it off.

No one knew why The Horde disliked The Princesses so much. Some say it was jealousy, others say they just wanted an organization to pick on…

But Glimmer managed to rope in a bunch of students to become princesses as well. And once Adora realized how much _good_ she could do if she were apart of this organization, realizing just how awful The Horde truly was, she willingly stepped out and cut ties with it in order to join The Princesses.

It was hard to gain everyone's approval at first - with her being a former horde member - but, eventually, everyone came around and accepted her as part of the group.

Even so, in the midst of this silly war, feud, whatever… She couldn't understand why Glimmer disliked Catra so much.

"What is your problem?"

Glimmer pouted and adjusted her purple jacket. It was a little odd how, despite it no longer being winter, the girl still wore winter-styled clothing. She wore fingerless-gloves, neat-looking boots, and, true to her name, dyed her hair in a light shade of purple which _glimmered…_ and no one knew how or why.

She was, overall, nice. Sure, she was a little high-strung and snobby at times, but she meant well. Even if she could be a little overdramatic at times...

"My problem is that she is part of The Horde, which is our mortal enemies, in case you've forgotten."

Okay, maybe more than just 'a little'.

"Oh, c'mon!" She rolled her eyes. "This isn't a war."

Glimmer gave her a look.

Adora winced.

"Okay, yeah, so The Horde _is_ that bad," she admitted, her voice rising in pitch. "But Catra's different!"

Glimmer was unconvinced, crossing her arms and leaning into her seat, raising her chin. "Oh, really?"

" _Yes!_ " she almost hissed. "She doesn't just bully people for the sake of bullying." Not like the other horde members. And not just that; underneath all those layers of personality, there was a kind, genuine girl.

… It was a shame that there were just so many annoying layers hiding that girl.

"You're right. She only bullies people who she doesn't like. How convenient. A gem among stones." Adora gave her a glare. While it was true that Catra wasn't exactly a polite kid… the blonde didn't think all of _that_ was necessary. Glimmer softened, leaning forward so she could catch her hands, cupping them together. "Look, I know you two have history together…" she broke into a half-hearted grin. "Both literally and metaphorically…"

Adora gave her a weak smile. "We have chemistry too." And maybe not just literally.

"It's not that I don't like _her_ …" Even though she did. "It's that… she's a bad influence on you," Glimmer said bluntly. Adora wanted to deny it but found that she couldn't. "And if you don't want to, just say no or ask me to say no for you."

Adora blinked, looking down to their intertwined hands, frowning lightly. She muttered toward herself, not knowing whether or not the girl in front of her could hear her;

"That's the thing, though… I don't want to say no…"

A beat passed.

Then another.

Then…

"Hey, Glimmer!" a squeaky, endearingly-familiar voice shouted, causing the students to groan. "So, I need your help with learning, like, three whole chapters for an exam I got coming up."

Bow came into view, wearing that toothy grin of his and a plain, sleeveless white shirt with a big love on it.

He then noticed the blonde and gave a clumsy, enthusiastic wave. "Hey, She-Ra!"

She-Ra. It was the name everyone gave her. She didn't know the full gist of it, but there was apparently, a 'prophecy' the princesses made up from long ago about the perfect student who excelled at every subject and would be the one to stop The Horde and bring back balance to the mythical land known as high school.

Apparently, _she_ was deemed worthy to be known as She-Ra.

… Yeah, Adora still didn't get it, but hey, she was kind of good at every subject. Plus, She-Ra was a cool name, so she wasn't complaining.

Glimmer's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And when is this test?"

Bow blinked, his enthusiasm dimming. "Oh… At, like, ten."

"Bow!" The short girl slammed her hands on the desk, ignoring the angry shushes everyone was giving her. "It's nine-fifteen!" She forced herself to act calm, taking a deep breath before asking, "O-okay, so, what have you learned?" He blinked as though she was speaking a foreign language. "Ugh! Why do I even ask?!"

Adora chuckled as she watched the scene unfold, with Glimmer both teaching and yelling at her friend who was grinning like an idiot.

The Princesses might not be the perfect place for her, but was any place, really? So long as she had friends she could count on and be able to do good in this school… she was content with it all.

She just-...

If only Catra was here beside her, _then_ everything would be perfect.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So yeah, no Catradora on this chapter, but we get more context and world-building and I get to show you more of this AU.**

 **The feud with The Horde and The Princesses are still a thing, much in the show, but instead of it being a literal war, I made it as a sort of "Jocks VS Nerds" thing.**

 **This AU is not that complicated, really.**

 **So, umm, yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next will have Catra and Adora and some chemistry and history lessons~** … **As if I actually know any of those things. Heh.**


	3. III

**Author's Notes:**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

 **The relationship between Adora and Catra are so complicated and amazing and interesting and I just- gah! I love writing them.**

 **And, hey, I know this story isn't as popular as the rest of my stories (especially with how new the She-Ra fandom is and how cliche this AU is)... but that's not gonna stop me from uploading~**

 **The story _does_ have a plot. It has what I call an "outer plot" which won't be revealed until later chapters and an "inner plot" which is basically Catra and Adora's romance. They ****correlate with each other. I don't think it's that heavy, really, especially compared to the other conflicts of my story, but it is quite... interesting.**

 **The world-building is also nice.**

 **Bow is a gem and he is my child.**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **III**

* * *

"Hey, Adora." Those heterochromatic eyes sparkled with mirth and gratitude as the girl put her feet down from the desk to stand up. Her eyes roamed to her figure up and down and Adora blushed, looking away and gripping the strap of her bag.

"Catra," she greeted, hoping her voice didn't show her enthusiasm.

She closed the door to gain a better sense of privacy before walking to the goofily-grinning noirette, her footsteps echoing in the empty classroom.

"Wow." Catra laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Didn't think you'd actually come."

 _Me too,_ she wanted to say.

The girl's nervousness disappeared as she gave a low chuckle - one that fastened Adora's heartbeat. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

She rolled her blue eyes at that. "Okay, what do I have to tutor you?"

The other girl clapped her hands together. "Right! Getting down to business!" She unnecessarily pulled a chair for Adora before grabbing a seat from another desk, sitting backward, resting her head on the top rail of the chair.

Adora's eye twitched but she made no comment. Technically, she wasn't a teacher… which meant she couldn't scold the girl for her unorthodox way of sitting.

Catra pulled out her textbook, flipped a couple of pages over before beginning to point. "So, I don't understand this and this and this and this… oh, maybe a little bit of this too."

Blue eyes squinted at the circles she made, as well as a couple doodles of a middle finger and… dicks…

How… mature.

"... I'm starting to regret coming here."

Catra looked up to her with those enigmatic eyes and giggled, one side of her lips twitching more upward than the latter. With how the sun cast its light to this room… it almost looked like Catra was literally glowing. "No you're not."

No. She was not.

…

"Do you even need my tutoring lessons?" asked Adora as she looked down on the answers written on the paper, not knowing whether to scowl or be impressed. "You're doing fine on your own."

'Fine' was putting it lightly.

Catra had been able to answer almost every question correctly in a rather short period of time… even if she chose to answer them using her own 'creative' ways instead of using the formulas instructed by the textbook.

The troublemaker gave a light shrug. "As I said, I wanna do more than just fine." Suddenly, her face adopted a face too pitiful to be genuine. "Unless… you _don't_ want me to do more than just fine."

Adora huffed, giving the girl's shoulder a light shove. "You know what I mean." Honestly, the girl could be such a drama queen at times, which was weird since she claimed to be 'the realest out there'... whatever _that_ meant.

Then, a question popped into her head, one that had been lingering for quite a while. She was reluctant to ask but knew that if she didn't do so, then it'd bother her for the rest of the evening.

"How's Shadow Weaver doing?"

Catra's face fell and she adopted her aloof and distant mask, leaning back, refusing to meet her eyes. "Still a bitch," was the quick answer. "And _still_ wants you to go back to The Horde." The noirette's tone made it clear how she felt about that.

Shadow Weaver.

That was, obviously, not her real name. But it was the name she insisted upon everyone calling.

She was a teacher who - though not officially - was part of The Horde. No one knew why she hadn't been fired as the teacher. No one dared to ask, either.

She was involved in their childhood, moreso than she really should be considering her… eccentric… personality.

She, for unknown reasons, favored Adora more than the other children.

She also, for also unknown reasons, disliked Catra.

Adora bit her lip, remembering the times Catra would get yelled at for seemingly no reason. Wanting to change the dark subject, she tried, "What about-"

"Hordak?" Catra beamed, glad that they were talking about another topic, leaning forward and slightly hunching on the chair. "Still the same mysterious, brooding, angsty teen who listens to too many emo musics." She slyly grinned. "I think he's plotting to take down The Princesses, by the way, so you better watch out for any… evil auras." She waggled her eyebrows not-so-suggestively.

Adora stared at her.

"... I was going to say our friends, actually."

Catra's face fell and a light shade of red rose to her cheeks, accenting her freckles, causing Adora to put a hand on her lips, quietly giggling. She always looked so cute when she was blushing.

After sputtering a few jumbles of incoherent words, the noirette pouted and crossed her arms, trying to look like the uncaring troublemaker she was known as but ending up looking like the real Catra. "They still like you better than me."

This time, it was Adora's face that fell, the small smile on her lips vanishing in an instant, like a light that had been switched off.

"Catra, why… why do you still want to be apart of The Horde?"

The Horde…

Adora never believed Catra belonged there.

It was such a brutal place, the worst of the worst, even by the school's standards. There was a reason why all students and even many teachers feared them.

And Catra played a role in it all, she was in the midst of all the mayhem.

She didn't fit in.

Not like Adora used to.

Catra smiled softly at her, the kind of smile she wore when she wanted people to stop worrying.

"Because it's fun." She gave a helpless shrug. "I get to do what I like and anybody who says otherwise can go fuck themselves." Her gaze drifted outwards, towards the window. Adora wondered what she saw outside. "It makes me feel free, you know. And it makes me feel good, too, knowing that I'm not the only one who likes messing around and messing with the teachers."

The eyes of bright yellow and green met the calm shade of dark blue.

"I could ask you the same, Adora." Her smile was almost wicked. "Why do you still want to be apart of The Princesses?"

"You know why." The answer came too easily.

Catra gave her an odd look before running her hand to her hair, lightly grooming it as she hummed thoughtfully. "Actually, I don't think I do." Adora blinked. She elaborated. "You have this thing where you want to just help everybody and… I don't know why. I've never known why."

The last part was a whisper.

A whisper caught by Adora.

She blinked and looked down, fiddling with her pen. "Well, it's because… helping others is the right thing to do. I don't need any other reason."

Catra refused to meet her eyes. She laughed in that carefree way that made Adora feel lighter and better about herself.

"This. This is what I love about you, Adora."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Love?"

Their eyes met again and, for a moment, Adora felt something sparkling in her eyes. But, as always, Catra hid whatever that something was and ducked her head as she fluttered her lashes. "Yeah. L-O-V-E. Love." She then propped her face on one hand as she waved the other. "Like that nice guy's shirt."

"I know what love is!" she choked, mad at herself with how red her face was.

Catra looked into her eyes. Adora felt like she was looking right at her soul. How was this girl able to make her feel so transparent? So… _vulnerable…_

"Do you, now?"

No, she didn't. She just pretended that she did.

"Do you love someone?"

A beat passed.

Then another.

And then…

"I better get going, Catra." She was already standing up, picking her notes and textbooks and shoving it into her bag at a fast pace.

Catra simply stared, looking at her with that unreadable, infuriating gaze of hers.

"Right." A soft sigh. "Bye, Adora."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Someone on YouTube made a video titled "Hey Adora" and it's a compilation of Catra saying - you guessed it - "Hey, Adora".**

 **When I watched it, I noticed just how nice her voice sounds whenever she said it. And now I don't want to write Catra greeting Adora by anything other than "Hey, Adora" and ending it on "Bye, Adora". It just… It doesn't feel right, you know.**


	4. IV

**Author's Notes:**

 **First of all, small update here; I've decided to post this story twice a week due to its short chapters... and because I've written so many other stories and I want to share it with you all but I want to wait until I've officially ended this one :3**

 **Yay! Finally, we get to see things from Catra's perspective! And also a little bit of time skip which I felt was necessary!**

 **Also, this might be the shortest chapter yet... sorry, not sorry. I'm already tired working on stories with longer chapters, and now I want a break.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **IV**

* * *

These past few weeks may probably be the best past few weeks of Catra's life.

… Okay, that might've been an exaggeration, but she did feel happier these past few weeks than she did the weeks before that, which was a huge deal considering that this was… well… _high school._

She'd been smiling more, laughing more, getting into trouble less.

And though she was still a troublemaker… she was a damn happy troublemaker.

Her grades were also getting better and better. _Looks like all that tutoring really paid off._

Even if it started out as her just wanting to mess with Adora.

Catra smiled as she walked down the empty hallway, peeking at the classes, snickering at the sight of them looking deader than a corpse - heh, because that was what always happened when someone listened to lectures. That someone became a zombie.

As for the reason why she was out here… well… she wasn't really feeling like studying… so, why not skip it? It was always an option.

… What? It was maths! She'd be an idiot _not_ to skip it!

Something tugged her wrist, making her gasp in shock, she tried to pull away but froze when she saw who was holding her wrist.

Shadow Weaver.

The woman was a total _creep._

And Catra fucking hated her, not just because she was always stepping her, mocking her and belittling her and all that. No, no. The reason why she really hated her was that of how fucking obsessed Shadow Weaver was of Adora - it was borderline insane and someone should really do something about it!

Even now this teacher was gripping her wrist with more force than necessary.

"Rumors have begun to spread in this school…" she said with that fake calm voice of hers. "Rumors surrounding you taking lessons from my Adora."

Catra's eyes widened. Her own eyes narrowed in something resembling anger.

She gritted her teeth. She shouldn't be scared. She should stand on her ground even if it killed her.

So she did just that.

"Yeah. _So?"_

She suppressed the urge to flinch when the grip on her wrist tightened. Damn, this woman was strong.

Shadow Weaver's eyes were wide, making her look even more insane if that was possible.

"So…? _So?!_ " her voice echoed in the long hallway. Catra immediately looked around, wondering if anyone saw. No one did. Unfortunately. The woman then tugged her forward and whisper-shouted, Why isn't she back with us yet?! Why's she still with those- those-"

"Princesses?"

"Brats!" Catra's jaw dropped as she gazed at this… this mentally-unstable woman. She'd always known that Shadow Weaver had a problem, but this… this was bad, even for her. _How is this woman still a teacher?_ she asked herself for the hundredth time. "You must show her the truth. That she never have belonged in that hideous place… and she never will."

Catra's eyes widened, a newfound rage bubbling inside her.

It was fine of her to berate her and mock her and hurt her like this.

But if it came to Adora…

No…

 _Hell no…_

"What makes you think I'll do that?" She was surprised by how strong her voice was, considering the fact that her heart was beating like crazy and she was certain Shadow Weaver was going to kill her for this. She glowered at the woman, smirking at the surprise etched on her eyes. "She seems pretty happy hanging out with those prissy girls, why would I want to take that away from her? And after how you've treated me all these years," she grinned, cocking her head to the side, "did you really expect me to be your obedient puppet?"

"Silence, you disrespectful child!"

Shadow Weaver raised her hand.

Catra flinched even when the impact never came.

For a couple of seconds, they just looked at each other.

 _She's…_

 _She's never gotten physical before…_

Terror, unlike any she'd ever felt before, consumed her, leaving her frozen.

"We both know the real reason why you're content with her leaving." Catra's lips parted. Amusement danced in the woman's eyes. "Should I tell her myself? Maybe then she'll realize how much of a wretched being you are." Catra tugged her arm, not wanting to listen to any of this anymore. The woman responded by pulling her even closer. Catra couldn't do anything other than look at her eyes and hear her words.

"You have one week. One week to bring her back."

The threat was left unspoken.

The woman refused to let go of her, so, at one last attempt to at least look like she wasn't scared shitless, Catra spat, "Fuck. You."

She was released. And she stumbled and fell. And Shadow Weaver glared at her, making her wonder if she really was going to die. And then that woman left, stride in her steps like she had done nothing wrong.

Tears burned her eyes and Catra's lips trembled. In fact, her whole body trembled. She felt so, so weak and she hated it. She fucking hated it.

With a roar, she punched one of the lockers, leaving it dented.

She then heard footsteps from behind her. Oh. So someone had heard of their conversation. And, judging from what she was hearing, that someone was running to the opposite direction.

Catra didn't show her acknowledgement. She didn't even turn around to see who had eavesdropped on them. It didn't matter anyway.

Nothing really mattered anymore.

... Why was this happening to her?

Why?

Why?

 _Why?!_

One stray tear fell. Then another. Then another.

And Catra wiped them all away, forcing herself not to break down, forcing herself to keep being strong.

For Adora, if anything.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Who could that person be...? And will they play any role in this story...?**

 **Aww, my poor baby Catra… too good, too pure for this world.**

 **And… yeah. Shadow Weaver's still obsessed with Adora, and in this AU, her reasonings are because Adora used to be such a ruthless member of The Horde and she's got so much potential.**

 **Also, does anyone have a theory by what Shadow meant when she said she knew why Catra was so content with Adora leaving? If so, comment down below (jeez, I sound like a YouTuber). This isn't part of the show, really, but it does play a huge part in my story.**


	5. V

**Author's Notes:**

 **Another confession… I wrote this chapter along with the previous one… only a day after I posted the first chapter… Meaning I wrote all 3 chapters in a day, and 2 more the next day…**

 **Wow… I can be really dedicated when I want to be.**

 **Also, I won't post any chapters for around 7-10 days, maybe more. I'll be going on a vacation so I won't be touching my laptop, therefore I can't upload any chapters. So, umm... just a heads up, I guess.**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **V**

* * *

Adora herself didn't understand it; why she was so willing to spend a couple of days a week tutoring her.

She never let it disrupt her other activities, of course - like her own studying or her being a princess. In fact, tutoring Catra made her feel more confident about herself, less stiff, funnier… she felt more like herself.

And she didn't just teach Catra in her tutoring lessons.

Sometimes they'd just talk.

Sometimes they'd play silly - an oddly fun - games Catra made up.

Sometimes _Catra_ was the one teaching her - granted, a lot of the materials she taught was… wrong… but it was the thought that counted! Plus… Catra looked really cute when she was trying to teach… so focused… so determined… Adora just couldn't say anything, didn't want to make her sad.

The only thing she didn't like was how short these tutoring lessons were. But it wasn't as though either of them could do anything about it. Catra had duties of being part of The Horde, and she too with her being part of The Princesses.

These lessons didn't feel long enough even when they went on for a long time.

And everytime the clock told them it was time to part, either were happy.

Catra…

Something was different about her. Different from all of her other friends.

And Adora couldn't pinpoint why.

She always felt so weird being around her. It was like she was an entirely new person, a better person.

And Catra was always different when she was around her too.

She wasn't the aloof girl who didn't care about anything other than her own enjoyment.

No, she… she was _Catra_. The _real_ Catra. The girl who was always cracking jokes - even if they weren't funny. The girl who was a little clumsy and a little excitable. The girl who'd always been there for her, even after she left The Horde.

Adora didn't know why Catra was so different and why she was drawn towards her, but… all she knew was that she enjoyed being close to the girl and that she wanted to get even closer to her.

Did she really need any other reason?

…

They were in one of their tutoring lessons when it happened.

Catra had seemed a little moodier and angrier than usual, but at first, Adora thought nothing of it. She probably had a bad day, maybe argued against another horde members or maybe she got detention.

But then she saw it;

Red and blue painting Catra's wrist.

Adora's heart dropped as well as her pen.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Eh, nothing."

Catra tried to move it away so she couldn't see the damage, but then Adora touched the wrist and Catra let out a yelp, making her gasp and doubling her worry.

"It's not nothing," she urged, inspecting the bruise further.

Catra tried to chuckle that easygoing chuckle of hers, but it ended up coming out forced and stiff. "It sort of is, Adora."

Adora paled when she realized that this wasn't just any bruise…

On Catra's wrist was _a hand mark._

"Who did this to you?!"

She stood up, her chair wobbling and falling loudly. Not that she cared.

Catra looked up at her, gritting her teeth. "Nobody, alright?"

Adora's eyes widened. _She's… hiding something from me._

Which meant this was more serious than she initially thought.

Adora bit her lip, glancing at the girl.

She was distressed, worried. And only now did the blonde realized that her eyes were a little puffy, a little red. _She's been crying._

Someone had done this to her.

Someone had hurt her and make her cry.

And it hurt Adora to know that.

"Catra, don't shut me off-"

"JUST DROP IT!"

A beat passed.

Then another.

And the room was silent, save for their heavy breathing.

Catra still wouldn't meet her eyes.

She was angry. Her teeth were bared, it looked like she had fangs. Her hands were curled into fists.

Adora wondered why she was angry… and… why she was channeling all of that energy to her…

Did she… did she do something wrong? Did she make her angry?

What did she do wrong?

Catra looked down as she stood up, her bangs covering her eyes, preventing Adora from seeing just what it was she was feeling.

"Drop it, okay?" Her voice was shaking. She looked like she was in so much pain. She looked like she was barely holding herself together.

Adora reached out, wanting her to share some of her pain, to not let her deal with this - whatever this was - alone.

"Cat…"

But the noirette took a step back, and after another shaky breath, she finally looked up.

And Catra was glaring at her.

"It'll heal. It's just a stupid bruise. And I'm fine. So quit worrying."

Her words were all lies.

Adora knew that.

Catra wasn't fine.

It wasn't just a stupid bruise.

Even if it would heal… did that really make it okay?

… But even if her words were lies, that didn't mean it didn't hurt her to hear it.

Adora looked towards the window, finding nothing. She began to feel her eyes watering and blinked them away in an instant.

Her mind was made up.

She grabbed her belongings.

"S-sorry, Adora… didn't mean to snap at you…"

"So why did you?" She was tired of this - whatever this was. Tired of wondering why Catra treated her the way she did. Tired of wondering what they were.

"You know I'd never want to hurt you, right?"

Adora froze, her hand inches away from the door handle.

Catra sounded so broken, so lost, so hurt.

She took a shuddering breath.

"And you did anyway. Congratulations, Catra. You're such a good friend."

And with that, she abandoned Catra along with the bond and trust and friendship they'd built the past few weeks, even if every fiber of her being told her how stupid she was being.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yaiks… What a confrontation. But hey, it was bound to happen anyway. Catra's too emotional for her own good and Adora's patience has snapped.**

 **I just hope the next chapter isn't as angsty as this one.**

 **... Eh, it probably is ;)**

 **See you all in... who knows when~**


	6. VI

**Author's Notes:**

 **AAANNNDDDDDDDDDD...**

 **I'm back.**

 **... Hi :3**

 **So… This chapter is the complete opposite of the last one in terms of "the feels" to it. Also, it's still the day right after I posted the first chapter. _Man_ , I am on a roll~**

 **I'm sure you'll like this chapter, moreso than the others, hehehe~**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **VI**

* * *

"Adora… Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Super okay. Royally well."

 _Obviously,_ she was not.

"... She's not okay."

"Wow. What an astute observation, _Bow._ "

She glared menacingly at the whimpering boy.

"Yeah," Glimmer deadpanned, "no she's not."

Adora hugged her pillow tighter, wishing she could scream into it. But, with Bow and Glimmer being in the same room, she didn't think it'd be appropriate for her to do so.

Instead, she ran her fingers through her messy bun, clawing her strands of golden hair in frustration.

"It's just- why does she have to take it all out on me?!" she screamed, not at all ashamed by her loud volume. This was her house and this was her room. And no one could tell her "It's not my fault whatever happened to her… _happened_ … And she treats it like it's no big deal anyway!"

"Who are you talking about?" asked the ever-oblivious Glimmer, who was massaging her temples, looking like she was a mother dealing with her angsty teenager, which was… not that far from the truth, actually.

"CATRA! Who else am I talking about?!" Burying her face from her pillow, Adora missed Glimmer and Bow glancing at each other knowingly. "Urgh…" her groan was muffled by the fluffy object. She then unburied her face only to throw her pillow down to her bed. "She's just so- so _frustrating_! One moment we're fine and the next she does these things!"

She didn't care that she was talking about a horde member.

She didn't care that she was being 'whiny'.

These were her friends. She put up with their crap, and now they've got to put up with hers.

Glimmer awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze. Adora looked up and found her trying to look comforting but ending up looking like she'd eaten a lemon.

"Maybe she just has a lot on her mind…"

Adora scowled. "She _always_ has a lot on her mind…" Her gaze drifted down. "Always thinking, scheming things… It's like she knows everything about everything… She's…" Mystifying. Captivating. Special. Overall amazing. "She's annoying."

Glimmer furrowed her brows. She looked troubled. "So… tutoring lessons are over?"

"Yeah," she admitted, letting her body fall down to the mattress. She gazed up at the ceiling before back at her friend, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

Glimmer winced and gave a half shrug. "I _should_ … But I'm not."

Her other eyebrow raised. Why wouldn't she be happy? Out of them all, she was the one who was the most… dedicated… of being a princess. She considered The Horde her mortal enemy, for etheria's sake.

"So…" piped Bow who, all this time, was propped against the wall, a comic in hand. "You two are back to square one."

Square one…

That didn't sound very appealing…

Not to her.

The door knocked. Adora scowled and pressed her pillow against her face again. She did _not_ want to deal with any other human being.

Bow sensed her barely-concealed agitation and chuckled lightheartedly. "I'll get it." Adora sighed as she heard Bow's footsteps going to the door. Then, there was a creaking sound of her door opening, and then…

"Umm, Adora…?"

She hummed, too lazy to answer with coherent words.

"Catra wants to see you."

A beat passed.

Then another.

And then-

"WHAT?!"

Adora shot up from her bed, paling at the sight of the gobsmacked Glimmer, who looked back and forth between her and someone who was at the door.

"Hey, Adora."

She made an "eep!" sound, only now realizing how much of a wreck she was. Her hair was tied messily. Her face was probably oily. She was wearing a wrinkled old faded shirt and very short shorts.

And…

She was being dragged by Glimmer onto the front door where her guest was waiting patiently with a soft smile, raising an eyebrow at her.

Catra was wearing a more comfortable choice of clothing this time. Her bandana was nowhere in sight, and she wore a black t-shirt of an old band, completed with dark red jeans and sneakers.

She looked more laidback this way. More herself and not the vicious horde member everyone believed her to be.

Adora's face flushed, realizing how amazing Catra looked… and how unamazing _she_ looked.

"C-Cat… What are you-?"

"Here." Something was pushed onto her hands. After blinking a couple of times, finally comprehending that Catra was, indeed, right in front of her, Adora looked down.

It was a plastic bag.

She blinked again before opening it up, gasping immediately.

"Wha-?"

"All of your favorite snacks." Adora found it hard to tear her gaze away from what was, indeed, _all of her favorite snacks_. Catra was leaning against the doorframe, propping her head with her hands, closing her eyes. "Candy bars, chocolates, even those weird mini-donuts you like."

Yeah.

The mini-donuts that were from the _other side of town._

And Adora found that thinking was hard. And breathing.

And Catra had never looked prettier… which was weird because she always looked pretty.

And then their eyes met again, green and yellow looking hopeful and a little scared.

Catra faced her again, rubbing her forearm, shifting her weight. "So… we cool?"

And right at that moment, it hit her. Why she was mad at the noirette in the first place.

And Adora scowled at the girl, and Catra was unfazed. _Does she really think winning me over is that easy?!_

"No."

Catra was crestfallen.

But that was only for a brief moment.

Because in a flash, she was grinning that cocky grin of hers again, slouching, looking up at her with mirth and joy and thoughtfulness and many more emotions dancing in those uneven-colored eyes.

And once again, Adora was reminded of how Catra had gained- no, earned the nickname troublemaker.

Because, that face…

That face _was_ trouble.

"Oh, okay…" She gave a nonchalant shrug despite being anything but nonchalant, straightening her own shirt before scratching her chin rather dramatically, humming in thought. Then, their eyes met again, and Catra said, "That means I'll just have to keep trying."

Adora's heart fluttered in anticipation and fear and excitement and many more.

A Cheshire grin graced her lips. One that Adora found beautiful and maddening.

"Bye, Adora."

And then the girl who complicated her life was gone.

A beat passed.

Then another.

Bow's hand slowly reached out to the bag. She slapped it away. These were _hers_. Catra gave it for her and her _only._

"Umm… You okay, Adora? Your face is red."

She was anything but okay. That- that- that had _happened_. That had _actually_ happened.

Catra, the enigmatic, beautiful, infamous girl had… shown up at her door and given her a gift… an odd but thoughtful gift…

All of her favorite snacks…

How did Catra even _know_ these were her favorite snacks?!

How did Catra even get in her house?! Didn't she lock the door?!

"Yep." Bow nodded. "Back to square one."

Square one… where Catra, the infamous troublemaker who broke rules on a daily basis, kept on following Adora - the so-called perfect popular girl - around, poking fun at her despite the latter showing that she doesn't want the troublemaker around.

Adora looked down on the gift she'd brought her, feeling something in her stomach fluttering - like a horde of butterflies or something…

And she asked herself a question:

 _is there something more toward us than this weird frenemy relationship?_

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Isn't it clever of me to use my own summary of this story and put it in the actual story without it feeling forced?... C'mon, praise me, darn it! I'm clever!**

 **Also, yeah, Bow is clueless. Glimmer is confused and just wants her friend to stop being angsty. Adora is still angsty and starts to realize what she's feeling towards Catra.**

 **And Catra is Catra. As always. Because she's Catra.**

 **See ya!**


	7. VII

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hey, again...**

 **Yeah, I have nothing to say except I wrote this the second day after I've begun writing this story.**

… **I don't know whether I should be proud or terrified of myself.**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **VII**

* * *

Catra had always been such a wildcard, even before the whole horde thing.

Ever since Adora could remember, the noirette would always do things that didn't really make sense to her. And she never explained herself either. She just did things and Adora had to accept it.

As time went on and the kid became a mature, thoughtful teenager who began to see the difference between right and wrong, one would think that her craziness would be toned down.

… But in reality, the opposite happened.

…

It was the worst test Adora had to take yet.

Four whole chapters. A hundred questions or maybe more.

She'd heard from The Princesses themselves. How brutal it was. And how even they weren't sure if they'd make it out okay.

She couldn't afford a B, or worse, _a B minus._

No, no, no. She was _She-Ra!_ She had to set an example for all of the other students! She needed to get an A! Or at least an A minus! Anything below that was- was- it simply _wouldn't_ do!

Which was why she was still in school even after the last bell rang, sitting in an empty classroom, papers and textbooks surrounding her like mountains as she tried to cram up all of materials into her brain.

She didn't know how long she'd been here or what time it was. All she knew was that she still couldn't understand when to use the first formula and when not to use it.

"Hey, Adora."

She didn't even need to glance at her right to know that the noirette was there, probably pocketing her hands in her jacket and wearing that infuriating smile again.

"What? You don't wanna even look at me?"

She hummed in affirmative.

"You know you're a mess right now, right?"

She hummed for the sake of humming.

"Are you even listening right now?"

She hummed to whatever the noirette was asking her.

"Ugh. It's like I'm your babysitter or something."

Suddenly, her textbook was snatched away from her. Looking up, she groaned at the sight of a bored-looking Catra, who was reading her book with as little interest as possible.

She wanted to get angry at her… but couldn't find the energy to do so. "Catra… Can we not do this now?"

The noirette didn't acknowledge her much rather than give her a short glance and ask, "Why? Are you busy?"

She gestured to the piles and piles of notes and textbooks and papers from previous tests. "Yes, actually."

Catra snapped the book shut and looked down at her in amusement. "No you're not." She then fished something out of her jacket, ignoring the burning glare Adora sent her way. That 'something' turned out to be a crumpled paper. Catra unfolded it rather carefully before plopping it to her desk. "Here."

Adora blinked and took the paper. Her jaw dropped lower and lower the longer she read the content inside. "What-?"

"The questions for your test."

"But-"

"It's not cheating if you don't really know the answers." Catra gave her an unconvincing wink. Adora looked back down on the paper, biting her lip. Did she seriously break into the teacher's room just for _this_ …? For… For _her?_

Adora remembered her short encounter with the noirette yesterday night. Catra's words about how she'd keep on trying. All for her.

Why, though?

Catra crouched down so they were eye-level and she waggled her eyebrows with a goofy, cute grin. "C'mon, you don't actually know if this is the real questions for the test… even though it totally is," she whispered.

Adora stared at her. She kept waggling her eyebrows, her grin widening.

Eventually, she gave with a groan, smacking her hand to her face. "Fine. Now get out of here."

"No can do."

She pulled down her hand with a light frown. "What?"

"I'm staying here, with you, watching you until you're done."

Before Adora could say anything about it, Catra was already making herself at home, sitting next to her, feet on top of the desk, hands propping her head after she pulled out her headphones.

And for a long while, Adora simply stared.

Eventually, she asked the question that had lingered in her head for too long.

"Why are you doing this?"

Catra's eyes blinked open from her little nap. Slowly, she turned her head to face her, and Adora waited with bated breath for an answer.

Those magnificent eyes bore deeply into her own ones, and with the way she was looking at her so intently… Adora couldn't help but feel exposed.

Catra had this look on her face, one that was reserved for her and her only. It was hard to explain what kind of look she was giving. It was as if she was conflicted, lost, resigned, but also… caring, warm, loving…

Whenever Catra gave her that look, Adora always felt something sparking between them. Something that was more than just a simple friendship.

And maybe…

Maybe Adora was beginning to realize what that 'something' was.

Maybe, just maybe, she finally began to understand what they were.

What they had always been.

What she wanted them to be.

And then Catra gave her an answer.

And that answer was a simple smile - a smile that was anything but happy - before she closed her eyes again, drowning out everything with her music.

And Adora's heart sank.

 _Oh. That's right. Catra doesn't answer to anyone. She never explains herself._

Because that was just who she was.

Adora stared back at the paper… and then realized she couldn't focus. Not with Catra sitting next to her. Instead, she packed it in her bag to study when she was at home and asked, "How did you even know I was here?"

Catra pulled down her headphones before answering, "Glitter told me."

"You mean Glimmer?"

"Yeah," she drawled, waving her hand off-handedly, "Glamour."

Adora smiled. Catra didn't seem to dislike Glimmer and vice-versa… They were far from being friends, of course, but they didn't want to tear each other's throats out, and that was… nice.

Catra was grinning at her as she helped her pack up her books.

Adora stared at her as she slung her heavy bag over her shoulder.

"... This doesn't mean I forgive you."

Catra smiled cheekily. "I know."

"Are you going to keep trying?"

Catra didn't answer. She simply gave her a wink and a "Bye, Adora" before turning to leave.

It took Adora a couple of minutes to calm her soaring heart and melting brain.

Yeah…

She was starting to find out just what exactly it was she was feeling towards Catra.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So… Adora's finally figuring out her massive crush towards our kitty. And Catra's being a good, sarcastic bean, as always.**

 **The next chapter will feature a cameo from all the other princesses. Sure, their roles are small, all things considered, but hey, it's still fun to write them! Hopefully it'll be fun for you to read them as well :3**

 **See ya later~**


	8. IIX

**Author's Notes:**

 **Don't you hate it when someone asks you to help them with something and you tried your best to do just that but then they keep demanding more and more from you and when you try to tell them you don't want to help them with that much they think you're being rude... And they never even thanked you for helping them... This doesn't have anything to do with the story, I just wanted to rant.**

 **PS, past me said, "** **Still the second day since I started writing this story… My goodness, someone please restrain me.**

 **No, wait a minute, don't. I've never written this much with this not-too-bad quality…"**

 **And she is correct.**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **IIX**

* * *

Catra didn't pull anything absurd after that day. Sure, she would sometimes come into her class only to greet her - even with the _teacher_ and _a bunch of students_ looking at her. Other times she'd give her small snacks or drinks from the cafeteria - which was weird because the cafeteria wasn't open yet, leading Adora to believe Catra was friends with the lunch lady.

There were glances here. "Hey, Adora"s there. Smirks. Winks. So forth.

It didn't bother her.

In fact, it was the opposite.

It made her feel special, in a way, with how ecstatic Catra always looked whenever Adora was around. The way she was willing to do all of these things for her.

For a couple of days… Adora was content.

"Hey, Adora."

… But then Catra had to pull another insane scheme again.

"Catra?!"

And this time, that scheme involved her holding a large bag filled with who-knew-what inside the library.

Oh, and in front of The Princesses as well, too.

The sworn enemies of The Horde.

The Horde which Catra was a part of.

She…

She was throwing herself into the lion's den.

Adora hid her face under the table, wishing someone would just shoot her and spare her from the embarrassment.

It didn't help that Catra was looking right at her, prompting all of the princesses to also look right at her, causing her anxiety to spike, and causing her to want to die even more.

 _Why, Catra?_

 _Just… Why?_

"Umm… Why are you here?"

Adora winced even harder.

Of course, it _had_ to be Frosta; the princess with the most power out of them all - being the principal's child. Even though she was the youngest - or maybe because she was the youngest - all the other princesses sort of didn't want to mess with her.

In fact, everybody didn't want to mess with her.

… But Catra was _Catra_ , meaning whatever others feared, she tackled.

"Isn't this the public library?" the troublemaker asked, full-well knowing that the library was a place no horde members should ever come due to it being claimed and now ruled by The Princesses.

Adora's groan was muffled by her own hands. _Catra, you are killing me._

"A horde member. In a library," drawled Mermista. Adora could _feel_ her rolling her eyes despite her face still buried in shame. "How cute."

"Hey, hey," Catra tried to sound as non-threatening as she could… and failed miserably. "I'm not here for trouble-"

"I doubt that."

Catra groaned, then there were sounds of shuffling. Adora didn't dare look. She was still trying to comprehend that Catra, a horde member, was indeed facing off The Princesses. Like, _all of them._

"Here," Catra said.

"What's this?" Curiosity filled Frosta's voice.

"Took a little stroll to the supermarket."

"The school gate closes for the duration of the school time," piped Entrapta.

"Do you really think that'll stop me?" Catra chuckled. Adora imagined she was crossing her arms and cockily staring at each of them - being the suicidal girl that she was. "You can have 'em. All I want in return is a couple of minutes with the almighty She-Ra."

At that, Adora shot up from her desk, returning to the land of the living. "You can't seriously-"

"Fine, fine, yeah, whatever."

Adora guffawed at the sight in front of her. All of the princesses… were being given snacks by Catra. Frosta was already opening up her bag of chips. Frosta, of all the princesses, the most ruthless of them all, was agreeing with a _horde_ member.

 _I sure know how to pick them, do I?_

A couple of minutes later, Adora was greeted by the extremely rare sight of the princesses abandoning their studies and enjoying themselves as they chatted and ate their snacks.

And Catra was sitting right next to her, their hips brushing against each other's, looking very proud of herself like she'd won the Olympics.

"Did you seriously bribe The Princesses just so you could talk to me?" she whined, the redness in her cheeks still present and beaming.

Catra chuckled at her misery. "It worked the first time."

"No it didn't," she grunted, causing the noirette chuckle and raise her hands up in peace.

"Fine, it didn't. As to answer your question…" Her grin was too innocent for Adora's liking. "Yep. Pretty much."

"Why?" she had to ask. "And, more importantly, how did you even get in here bringing all those snacks. They're not allowed here, you know. What if the librarian finds out?"

Catra grinned a Cheshire grin. She tapped her chin and looked up, pretending to be in deep thought as she hummed. "That's odd, I don't see the librarian anywhere."

Adora didn't miss a beat. "What did you do?"

Catra smiled suggestively. "Kyle."

"... WHAT?!"

Catra looked genuinely confused. "Wha- oh." And then it dawned on her. And she paled and blushed at the same time, looking more flustered than Adora had ever seen her before. "No, no, no, wait- I didn't mean I was doing Kyle- ew, gross, fuck- I meant I told him to keep the librarian distracted."

"Oh…" Adora heaved a deep sigh, running her hand through her hair as she chuckled in relief. "Thank goodness."

Kyle and Catra…

Yeah, no. No way. Not in a million years. Never. Not in any universe.

"Are you jealous?"

Adora's eyes widened, but before she could deny it - even if it was the truth…

"Catra!" came the shrieky, familiar voice of Kyle.

All head turned towards the source, and Adora couldn't decide whether she should bring her hand to her forehead or her mouth.

Kyle was there. And so was the librarian. And she was holding him up in the collar. And he looked pathetic as always.

Oh, and the librarian was glaring daggers at Catra, who was white as ghost, looking as though she was about to die… which wouldn't be that far from the truth, actually.

"You."

They all shuddered from her tone alone.

"Catra, please help me," whimpered the pitiful boy.

Catra was slowly shaking her head, looking like a disappointed parent. "... Idiot," Adora heard her mutter.

"Umm, Catra…"

The noirette looked at her and flashed a charming smile before quickly doing the most 'Catra' thing anyone had ever seen her done:

She jumped to the window, and, before leaving, turned and leaned herself against the windowsill, giving a mock salute. "Catch ya later, princesses." She then turned and looked at Adora and gave a calmer and more sincere "Bye, Adora." Cackling as she jumped out, narrowly avoiding the librarian's grasp.

They watched as the troublemaker made even more trouble by taunting the librarian, sticking out her tongue and making a 'loser' gesture, even doing so far as to dance right in front of her as she tried to grab her over the window.

"... I kinda like her," muttered the cold ice queen known as Frosta, who was known for hating everyone.

 _Me too,_ Adora chose not to say.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Catra left quite an impression on The Princesses, ey? Even made Frosta like her. Also, FYI, describing someone other than Weiss Schnee as the ice queen feels weird as heck.**

 **This chapter is more upbeat than the last, and while it is a little difficult to write the chapter (I don't know why), I had tons of fun writing the dialogue. Especially with the "What did you do?" "Kyle" part.**


	9. IX

**Author's Notes:**

 **So yeah, this is a short chapter, probs the shortest chapter out of this entire story. And the reason is… I gotta split the original chapters into two parts because it was really getting too long. So, this chapter and the next one used to be one huge chapter.**

 **If you're worried about cliffhangers, don't be. In fact, I think it's better if we split up the chapters anyway. This chapter may sort of be a build up to the next one, but it can still stand on its own.**

 **Plus, this chapter sort of "warns" you of what will come, so the next chapter shouldn't be too much of a shock.**

 **PS, this is still the second day. Good lord.**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **IX**

* * *

It had been six days since Shadow Weaver ordered her to convince Adora to get back to 'where she rightfully belonged', as the woman had said it.

… Coincidentally, it had also been six days since Catra did anything but - helping her with her princess duties and encouraging her to hang out with those other princesses and even getting on the princess' good side.

Shadow Weaver knew all about her stunts. That maniac had eyes and ears everywhere, after all.

And she knew Shadow Weaver knew all about her stunts.

And Shadow Weaver knew she knew Shadow Weaver knew all about her stunts.

Yeah, it was a game of cats and mouses. Only, no one really knew who was the cat and who was the mouse.

Catra wanted to be the cat so badly. She'd make a great cat. Not to mention she really hated mice.

… But that was wishful thinking.

Shadow Weaver was the cat. She always had been.

… And that was why Catra made sure she was poking all of the woman's buttons. All to spite her.

She made sure Adora had the best week ever, she made sure she had a good time and really enjoyed herself.

All to spite that witch.

Yeah.

Right.

There was no other reason other than spite.

… At least, that was what she kept telling herself, despite knowing that it wasn't anything close to the truth.

…

They were on their lunch break when it happened. Catra was minding her own business - not trying to get closer to Adora for once, when she saw the sight that made her almost wretch in disgust.

Shadow Weaver was there. In the cafeteria buzzing with children. And she was very obviously tailing Adora.

Catra gasped and abandoned her lunch tray when the woman outstretched her arm, wanting to touch the blonde who hadn't even noticed her being so close.

"Oh, no you fucking don't."

She ran - or rather squeezed herself against the crowd - catching up with Adora and quickly giving her a one-armed hug.

"Hey, Adora!" she said, still panting a little, grinning when the blonde pushed herself away from her, lecturing her to not surprise her like that in case she accidentally decked her in the face.

What Adora didn't realize was that Catra wasn't just giving her a surprise hug-attack.

No.

Far from it.

She was pulling her away from that witch who would bring nothing but danger.

For one brief moment, Catra made eye-contact with Shadow Weaver…

And she glared daggers at her, not caring how much power the woman had over The Horde and even the entire school.

She would _never_ let that monster get closer to Adora. Never again.

Even if it cost her everything.

Speaking of, Shadow Weaver was still tailing them, even as Catra made them sit in the corner of the large room, away from all the crowds. That witch was surprisingly good at hiding, blending in with the crowd, far enough so no trained eye could spot her, but still close enough to be able to hear their conversation.

She grunted, burning with rage.

 _Fine. Two can play at that game._

So Catra did what she did best; spite the woman ever more.

"Hey, Adora."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how much you fit in with The Princesses?"

Adora was, understandably, taken aback. But being the polite girl that she was - or probably because she was so used to Catra's wild antiques - she didn't question it. "O...kay."

"Because you really, really do belong there, okay?" Heh. She could feel Shadow Weaver's rage burning even with their distance. "Never try to quit being She-Ra, got it?"

"Y-yeah, um, are you feeling okay?" Adora wore that toothy, awkward smile of hers - the kind where she didn't know what was going on and trying to determine if she should do something about it.

Catra could only smile, touched at how much she fretted over her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She subtly glanced at her shoulder, finding that the witch was no longer there. The tension dropped immediately, and her muscles relaxed.

 _Crisis averted._

The situation was far lighter than it was a couple of seconds ago, and Catra found herself dragging Adora around, snapping a finger and saying, "Why don't we just go and grab a drink?"

"Wha-? Catra, I have class in ten minutes!"

"Eh, we'll make it." Even though they definitely wouldn't. "You're gonna be fine."

She didn't lie.

Adora would be fine.

Her, on the other hand…

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, yeah, this chapter reveals some things about Catra, seeing as how we're watching from her perspective.**

 **All this time, she's been worrying herself to death, worrying about Shadow Weaver and The Horde.**

 **It's implied that this wasn't the first time Catra led Adora away from Shadow Weaver's clutches.**

 **I wanted to sort of show one of the reasons why Catra doesn't want Adora back in The Horde. That reason being Shadow Weaver and her evil, manipulative, abusive persona, just like in the show.**

 **See ya~**


	10. X

**Author's Notes:**

 **Damn… I've written, like, 5 whole chapters in one day… maybe even more…**

 **And also, I must say, I can't believe how many people are reading this story right now, and how supportive all of you are! Like, thanks man! It really, really makes me glad to know that people are enjoying my story! I want all of you to know that, yes, I do read every review (that's right: Every. Single. Review) and I appreciate each and every one of them.**

 **I also feel obligated to say that...**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **For writing this chapter.**

 **And for showing it to you.**

 **...**

 **Okay, I lied, I'm not sorry.**

 **NOW SUFFER!**

 **Err, I mean, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **X**

* * *

A week had finally passed.

And judgment day would arrive soon.

Okay, yeah, that might be pushing it a little, but Catra knew that once the last bell rung, safety was not something she'd have the pleasure of enjoying anymore.

She'd get roughed up.

And, no, that wasn't an exaggeration.

All the members of the horde had been watching her ever since the day started, giving her glances and stalking her, not really caring whether or not she knew what they were doing.

They were waiting until the time was right. Until she was alone.

Catra knew their games. She used to be a part of it, after all. She used to be the one doing the stalking, giving the victim those glances that spoke of a good beating.

Didn't think she'd be on the receiving end of it.

 _But hey, that's life for you,_ she supposed. Full of shitstorms and ironies and karmas and all of those other poetic shits.

And… the last bell rang.

Fuck.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Currently, she was leaning against the locker on an empty hallway, and Adora stood in front of her, bag slung over her shoulder, looking at her with worry.

Catra smiled at her, hoping it would aleviate her worry.

She'd ask Adora to come after school ended.

With how pissed off Shadow Weaver looked after her last stunt…

Yeah, Catra knew she wouldn't make it out unscathed… or maybe even alive…

So…

Why not have a small chat with the love of her life, just one last time?

Adora looked as pretty as ever, even with her hair looking a little messy after a tiring day of studying and trying to be her very best - being the good person that she was.

For a long while, Catra simply stared, taking in every little detail of Adora. She didn't care that she was perhaps being a little creepy. She… She wanted to take one last look at Adora. Just one more time.

 _You're talking like you're going to a war or something,_ a part of her said, making her chuckle at the irony of it all, running a hand through her black mane. High school wasn't supposed to be like this, was it?

"Catra?"

The blonde had erased most of their distance, looking at her with so much worry that it made her heart ache. _Hey, you're not the one in trouble here. Quit worrying._

But, then again… She wouldn't be Adora if she _didn't_ worry, would she?

"Nothing," she lied. "I just… This week…" She looked down for a moment, forming her thoughts. She then braced herself and looked up, asking with a light blush, "Is this the best week of your life?"

The blonde blinked at the unexpected question before smirking. "Getting cocky, are we?" she teased lightheartedly.

Catra smiled, one eyebrow rising higher than the other. "Well, is it?"

Adora might not realize it now - maybe she never would realize it - but that question was important to her. The answer, even more so.

The blonde thought of her answer, doing her thing where she clicked her tongue - something Catra had always found illegally cute - before blinking back to reality and answering with an honest look on her face and an even more honest smile. "Don't know if I should call it 'the best', but… it's certainly nice…"

"Do you forgive me?" she blurted out, cursing softly for her 'smoothness'.

But Adora didn't seem to mind. If anything, she looked like she found it endearing, chuckling lightly, putting a hand over her mouth. "Silly… do you even need to ask?"

Catra's heart fluttered at that.

Slowly, she broke into a smile as a weight lifted itself from her shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Catra?"

"No, no, yeah. Just a bit tired." Again, she lied.

"Is that all?"

Adora looked hopeful. Like she wanted her to say something. And Catra _did_ want to say something. She wanted to say a lot of things, really.

"Yeah," she lied. "Sorry for wasting your time."

Adora shook her head.

A beat passed.

Adora began to lean toward her.

Another beat passed.

Those blue eyes vanished behind lids.

Another beat passed.

Adora's lips brushed against her own.

Another beat passed.

Adora was looking shyly at her, a cute blush dusting her cheeks as she muttered a soft, "Bye, Catra."

Another beat passed.

Adora was gone.

Another beat passed.

Catra touched her lips. That was… nice. That was really nice.

Another beat passed.

Catra wondered what she should do now. Adora had kissed her. Adora had been the one to initiate it… _Wow._ She did _not_ expect that _at all._

Another beat passed.

Realization dawned upon her. What was left of her happiness was snatched away. She leaned her head against the metal surface, closing her eyes, waiting for her demise.

She didn't know how many beats passed.

When she opened her eyes again… she wasn't alone.

"Long time no see," she croaked, balling her hands into fists, gazing at each and every one of her 'friends' menacingly despite her seemingly easy-going smile.

There were three of them.

There was only one of her.

One of them, the girl with the bronze skin and curly hair, cracked her knuckles in a very cliche way. "Are you gonna make this easy for us?"

A threat was unsaid.

A threat was heard.

"... Do you even need to ask?"

And she fought. As best as she could.

She wasn't the strongest. She wasn't the fastest.

But she was the most vicious.

Even so…

She was going up against three of the best horde members, the most loyal of them all, Shadow Weaver's pets.

Blood spilled out of her lips. Her face was bruised. It was hard to breathe. Hard to see. Her head stung when one of them landed a hard blow on it.

Yet, despite it all, she kept fighting.

She knew it was only going to get her even more beat up, but dammit, she wasn't going to back down! She wasn't afraid of any of them!

She kept fighting.

Her knees were wobbling.

She kept struggling.

The world was darkening.

She didn't give up.

Even as her body gave up on her.

Eventually, Catra found herself being abandoned and betrayed by The Horde, by her own so-called family.

She was going to pass out. She knew it. And she wasn't even sure when or if she'd wake up.

Suddenly, a figure ran up to her, looking terrified, muttering things along the lines of "I'm so sorry" and "I should've known" and "I should've done something"

Catra hoped it was Adora… but instead, it was…

"G-Glimmer?"

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Surprise-surprise, the person who eavesdropped on Catra and Shadow's conversation is Glimmer…**

 **Is that a spoiler? I feel like that's a spoiler and that I shouldn't tell you this…**

 **Wait, no, I'm sure that isn't a spoiler.**

… **No, yeah, right. It's not a spoiler, it's already kind of obvious with how I've written Glimmer's character and how she suddenly doesn't hate Catra after hearing their conversation in the hallway. I mean, c'mon, you don't just hate a girl on one moment and not hate her the next. That's a bit shady, if you ask me.**

 **Also, yay… It's late at night, and with me finishing this chapter, I can finally do what teenagers do late at night… not sleep and spend my time on the internet :3**

 **See ya!**


	11. XI

**Author's Notes:**

 **Finally. It's the third day. I think if I really push it, I can end this story today… That would be… That should go down to history.**

 **Also, wow, I can't believe how popular this story is getting. This is** **legitimately the third most favorited She-Ra fanfiction in the whole archive! Not only that, but it's the number one most followed story too! Like, wow! Thanks a lot for all of the support! You guys rock!**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **XI**

* * *

Everything was supposed to be fine.

The school started out normally, and it ended normally as well.

Nothing wrong was supposed to happen.

But then Catra pulled her into an empty hallway after school, terrified and paranoid even when she tried to hide it, asking her if she'd forgiven her and if this week had been the best week of her life.

And Adora had kissed her.

Why wouldn't she, really? She understood her feelings. And now she wanted to show it to Catra, make her understand.

Catra… didn't seem like she hated it. In fact, she had looked like she enjoyed the contact as much as she did.

And that…

That really made her happy. Hopeful.

That maybe they could both be happier than they already were.

That maybe everything could be more than fine.

But then…

"ADORA! ADORA, PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Adora had abandoned everything and ran up to the front door with incredible speed, wondering why Glimmer was pounding on the door and why she sounded so scared and what was going on.

She opened the door. "Glimmer?! Wha-"

Glimmer was there, exhausted and petrified. On her shoulder was a bloodied, bruised Catra.

A beat passed.

She hardened.

"Get inside, now."

Glimmer did just that. Adora helped her drag the barely-conscious noirette to the couch, who was muttering incoherent things.

"Adora, she-"

"We need to fix her up." Her eyes roamed to each and every injury sporting the girl, who was trying futilessly to get up from the couch.

Glimmer made a choking noise. "She needs to go to the hospital."

Adora bit her lip. That was a good idea, but…

Catra wouldn't be able to afford it.

She never could.

She shook her head. "No, no… I've got it handled." She turned to the trembling girl and ordered, "Get some towels and bandages."

"What do you mean you've got it handled?!" her friend demanded.

Adora swallowed and spoke softly. "This isn't the first time this sort of thing happened." Her face fell and she refused to look at her friend's eyes. She hugged herself for a moment, trying to forget all of those painful memories. Catra had always been a troublemaker. Troublemakers tended to get into troubles. And when that happened… Someone had to help them get back up again. "Towels. Bandages. _Now_."

Glimmer pressed a comforting hand on her shoulder - making her want to cry even more - before disappearing with a task in hand.

For a long while, it was just the two of them, accompanied by the ticking clock, the air conditioner running, and the TV that she hadn't yet turned off due to the rush of it all.

Adora wordlessly walked towards the injured girl, stopping when she got close, her breath hitching when she saw just how much of a horrible state she was in.

"Catra…"

The girl opened her eyes. They were once filled with such confidence and intelligence and mischievousness…

Now they were just unfocused and riddled with pain.

"O-oh, hey… Adora…"

Catra gave her that usual grin of hers, looking up at Adora as if she was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Catra, you idiot."

Adora took another step forward but hesitated.

If she was going to treat her wounds, she needed to be able to see it… and to do that meant removing her shirt… leaving her with only…

"Are… are we at your house…?"

Adora started back to reality, realizing this was no time to get flustered. Catra needed help. That was all she was doing; helping her.

She gasped again when she saw that her upper body was riddled with even more bruises. "You stupid, idiotic idiot."

Catra, clad in only her bra and jeans, leaned forward even when it caused her pain only to wipe off the tears Adora didn't know she was shedding.

"... Don't cry, please." Catra looked distraught. "I… I don't like seeing you cry…"

And that broke Adora even more.

"Why? Why do you always do this? Why do you always do this to me? What- What happened?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"It's my fault." Adora slowly turned around, eyes widening when she realized Glimmer was the one who had spoken. The short girl refused to meet her eyes and quickly shoved the towels and bandages into her hand. "Here."

But Adora wasn't willing to let it go so quickly. "What do you mean?"

A beat passed.

And then another.

And then Glimmer whispered, her voice weak and trembling. "I heard her. And Shadow Weaver. Just last week… She was threatening Catra to try and get you back to The Horde."

… _Of course this has to do with me._

Adora didn't know whether to cry or scream or laugh.

She settled to simply ask, "What did she do?"

"She fought back, obviously."

That cracked a smile on her lips. _Of course she did._

Tending to Catra wasn't that hard, especially since none of the injuries were too extreme.

After who knew how long, Catra was sprawled out on their couch, passed out, bandages dressing her, making her look like a mummy.

The sight made her ill, and…

Mad.

So very mad.

"So Shadow's the one that did this to her?"

And Adora's feet moved on their own, dragging her to her front door.

"Adora, wait-"

Glimmer glued herself to the door.

The blonde gritted her teeth. She was _not_ in the mood for this. "Glimmer. Tell me one good reason why I can't just call the cops and have them arrest Shadow Weaver for _almost killing her own student?_ "

Glimmer was scared - either of her or of the situation, she didn't know - but she held her ground. "Because Shadow Weaver's not the one who did this to her."

She snorted. "Yeah, but she's the one calling the shots, so _move-_ "

"Adora, please, wait. You're not thinking straight." Suddenly, Glimmer was pulling her into a hug, and her anger was slowly forgotten, leaving her with only her sadness. "Please, I know you're upset, but you're going to get yourself in trouble…"

"Then…" She sobbed. "Then what do I do?"

Glimmer didn't answer, not for a long while. She kept holding her. And she kept shedding her tears until she was calm.

And that was when they pulled away.

"I don't know, Adora. I don't know." Glimmer sighed, looking down. "Shadow Weaver… said something…" Adora wanted to ask what that 'something' was, but she stayed quiet instead. "I... think she's got dirt on Catra."

Adora shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No… No, Catra's not the type to hide something. I know her, she's got nothing to hide-"

"I think she does." Adora looked at her. Glimmer looked like she knew something, something important. "Just… At least talk to her before you do anything crazy."

Suddenly, they heard laughter from the couch. Turning around, they saw Catra who had her eyes open but was still very evidentily lucid. "Yeah… Talk to her, Adora… talk to the door..."

And with that, she passed out again.

Glimmer was the first to snap out of her shock, wincing. "When she's… saner, of course."

Adora wanted to punch Shadow Weaver in the face. And maybe even the horde members that did this to her. She wanted to march into their lair and punch every single one of them.

But…

Glimmer was right.

"... Fine."

Everything was supposed to be fine.

Nothing wrong was supposed to happen.

… But something bad _did_ happen.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah, I know technically (and realistically) Catra's supposed to be in the hospital. But I want this to really be intimate. Instead of nurses taking care of Catra and her being in a hospital room, we, instead, get Adora (and Glimmer) taking care of her in Adora's house.**

 **It's more… intimate, I suppose. More familiar.**

 **I could've stretched this out longer and add a bit more drama and maybe even make this into 2 chapters, but I don't think it's really necessary. I mean, you guys can already tell that Adora must be pissed and sad and confused right now. Plus, I don't want to "dramatize" things just for the sake of drama. Not with this fic, at least.**

 **I could've made this a longer chapter, but… word count, you know. I really want to stick to writing at most 1.5k words.**


	12. XII

**Author's Notes:**

 **Really, really sorry for not uploading a bit earlier. Whenever I wanted to upload I just paused and thought "Wait... isn't it too early?" and ended up not uploading, but then it kept on happening...**

 **And now I'm breaking the cycle!**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **XII**

* * *

Opening her eyes were hard. Harder than it should be. Maybe it was because her head was pounding like crazy. Or maybe it was because _every fiber of her fucking being hurt like hell._

A beat passed.

And then another.

And then she realized that she was on the couch. And she was wrapped in bandages all around her body. And that she was in Adora's house.

… She was in Adora's house.

Catra blinked her heterochromatic eyes.

She was in Adora's house.

Wait, was she-

Oh, wait a minute, false alarm. She still had her bra and pants on. That was kind of a disappointment if she were being honest-

Wait, why was she covered in bandages?! What the fuck happened-

Oh, yeah.

Shadow Weaver happened.

The Horde happened.

Getting beat up happened.

… She was in Adora's house.

Slowly, Catra put a hand over her head, gripping it with distress.

 _Shit… What happened?_

She couldn't remember a thing after… well… the punches and kicks she gave… and the punches and kicks she was given in return…

And that was when she was awake enough to hear the shuffles coming from her right. Craning her neck as best she could, trying and failing to not hurt herself, she was greeted by the sight of Adora doing the most boring and evilest thing ever; cleaning the dishes.

Catra… was unsure of what to do at first. So she just watched as the blonde carefully washes the dishes from a distance. The longer she watched, the more she began to notice the small sniffles coming out of the girl's mouth and the red in her eyes.

 _She's been crying…_

 _Oh, fuck. What did I do?_

Deciding that she should break the silence, Catra said a simple "Hey, Adora", only now realizing just how dry her throat was. She winced and rubbed it immediately. _How long have I been asleep?_

Adora, upon hearing her voice, gasped and abandoned the dire task of washing dishes, rushing toward her and crouching so she was eye-level.

"Catra… Are you awake?"

"Yup" was her straightforward answer.

The blonde narrowed her eyes, unsure. "Are you actually awake or are you lucid and insisting that you're not?"

Catra looked down at herself, noticing just how painful everything was. If she really still was asleep then she wouldn't be able to feel those pain… or at least, she thought so. "Yeah, pretty sure I'm awake."

"Oh. Okay."

A beat passed.

And then another.

And then Adora poked her hard. On the cheek.

Catra yelped in pain and glowered at her. "What was that-"

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?!" Adora stood up, fists clenched, breathing heavy. "To see you like that?! You could've- you almost-"

"Adora." Her voice was firm as she stared up at the blonde levelly. "We both know The Horde won't go that far. I'm fine. Everything's okay."

"NO, IT'S NOT!"

A beat passed.

Catra pursed her lips, noticing the water that began to form on her blue eyes.

Another beat passed.

Adora wiped those tears away and held her ground, trying and failing to glare down at her.

"You're not fine, Catra," she almost whispered, her voice trembling. "How can you even say that?"

Catra clenched her jaw, her eyes roaming throughout the room, trying to find her words.

"Well… I'm still breathing…" was her weak excuse.

" _Barely,_ " snapped Adora. She then ran her finger through her blonde hair, sighing, looking defeated. "This…" She vaguely gestured toward Catra. "This isn't okay, so please, don't ever say that it is."

Catra stared as she tried to hold herself together. Barely.

She hugged herself and refused to meet her unevenly-colored eyes, biting her lip.

Catra swallowed before - out of her need to comfort the girl rather than honesty - saying, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Adora's rage returned, and she growled, clenching her fists, tilting her chin up. "Sorry doesn't cut it. I know Shadow Weaver did this to you." Catra's heart skipped a beat. "I know she threatened you a week ago." Catra's heart skipped another beat. "What I want to know is why you never told anyone." Her eyes narrowed, pain flashed in them. "Even me."

Catra opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to comprehend the bundle of emotions that was Adora.

"Because I had it under control," she rasped out.

Adora chuckled grimly, shaking her head as she put her hand on her temple. "No, you didn't. I know you didn't. You have a secret. A large secret you don't want anyone to know. A secret Shadow Weaver knows and used against you. Because that's why you didn't tell anyone." "I know, Catra." "What I want to know is what you're hiding from everyone. Especially me."

"Adora… I can't…"

Adora dropped to her knees and grabbed her hands, clasping them gently but firmly. With tear-streaked eyes, she asked, "Why? It's just me, Catra."

For a long while, Catra simply stared.

"... And that's exactly why I can't tell you."

Adora's eyes widened ever-so-slightly, her lips parting. Thousands of emotions painted her face in such short seconds before she closed her eyes and looked away. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then I guess I'll just have the only other person who knows whatever this huge secret is."

It took her a beat of a second to realize who this person was. "No, wait, Adora- no-"

"You can't stop me, Catra."

"She's Shadow Weaver, Adora!" she screamed, propping herself up with her elbows despite the pain, watching as Adora grabbed her jacket. "She's dangerous!"

"You think I don't know that?" Catra was taken aback by the fury raging in those eyes as Adora stared down at her. "You think you can just boss me around, telling me what to do and what not to do? Grow up, Catra! I used to be just like you! In fact, I was way worse than you!"

The worst part was how true it all was.

Catra was never the strongest, nor the fastest, nor even the most ruthless.

All of those titles belonged to Adora.

The princess had a grim look on her face despite a tear shedding. "You can't keep doing this to me. I'm fed up with this. Fed up with you."

"... I know I've never been good to you, Adora. But please, don't… don't go."

Adora looked offended by her words. "What are you talking about, Cat? You've always been good to me."

Catra set her mouth on a thin line. "Don't go, Adora. I don't want you to know. You can't know."

For the first time in maybe forever… Catra begged.

Adora stood there, shocked.

And slowly, that shock morphed into sadness.

And even more slowly, that sadness morphed into determination.

Catra knew the look she was wearing. And she didn't like it.

"Adora…"

The blonde was already putting on her boots, dusting away the wrinkles in her clothes. "I want to help you. Let me help you."

When she was deemed ready, she walked back to the couch, crouching down, caressing her black tresses. Catra subconsciously leaned toward her.

Adora leaned toward her as well. But it wasn't because she was being petted. No. It was because she wanted to kiss her.

Catra saw the closed eyes and the plucked lips and her breath hitched.

She pulled away, distraught, watching as Adora blinked her eyes open, looking almost hurt, before wearing a resigned smile, pecking her forehead instead.

Catra stared at her, not knowing what to say, watching as the girl went to the door.

It was only when she left was Catra able to speak.

"... You'll either help me or hate me. I don't know which is worse."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah… That happened. Poor Catra.**


	13. XIII

**Author's Notes:**

 **So… This is another short chapter… Sorry, not sorry.**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **XIII**

* * *

It was a little weird, going back to the lair of The Horde.

The place was as uptight and cold as she remembered it.

She wanted to leave as soon as she stepped foot into this place. It brought back too many awful memories.

But she knew she couldn't leave.

She saw Kyle, who, upon noticing her arrival, quickly rushed to greet her. "A-Adora, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what was happening! I-"

She held up her hand. He clamped her mouth shut.

She looked at each and every one of the members, who were either grinning or scowling at her.

"Who did it?"

His eyes widened at her whisper. He took a step back, gulping, before whispering lowly in her ear, "The three on the right corner. The one with bandages."

She swallowed. "Thanks, Kyle. Now go. Before things get ugly."

The boy couldn't run faster.

Now, it was just her and The Horde, who was all surrounding her.

She gazed at them again, this time, reading how well they could fight based on their bodies.

The Horde had grown since she last left it.

Many members had come.

… Apparently, none of them knew how to fight.

 _Good. It'll make things easier._

She stalked up towards the three who she knew were the ones to make Catra like that. She smirked, gazing at the many bruises and scratches adorning their bodies.

 _You really put a number on them, didn't you, Catra?_

The image of Catra flashed across her mind, looking defeated and solemn and quiet, nothing like the Catra she knew.

 _They're the ones who did this to her._

Her hands began to tremble, aching to be turned into fists. But she didn't do it. Not yet.

They looked at her, clearly expecting her to say something.

So she opened her mouth…

And closed it before giving them quick, painful punches.

What came next could hardly be called a fight.

She was ruthless, unforgiving. And she was winning.

There was a reason why Shadow Weaver used to favor her over any other members.

There was a reason why Shadow Weaver still favored her even after she left out of her own volitions.

She was the strongest.

She was the fastest.

She was the most ruthless.

But above all… she was _pissed._

Because of them, Catra was hurt.

"Adora…"

That voice… it made her stop in her tracks. It made all of them stop (the ones that were still standing).

Her hands were bloodied. Her body, trembling and sweating. Her hair, no longer tied up.

She was a wreck.

But she fared better than The Horde.

None of them were able to touch her, much less bruise her.

"Adora, come now."

Finally, Adora snapped her head to none other than Shadow Weaver.

She gritted her teeth, newfound anger enveloping her. "Why should I?"

"Because I doubt you came here just to beat up those imbeciles." She was already leaving, walking into another room - her private room. She looked at her expectantly. "And also because we need to talk, my dearest Adora."

The old, disgusting nickname sent her shivers.

Marching into the room, Adora braced herself to face her old mother-figure.

"Let me guess, you want me to rejoin The Horde?"

The woman sat on her chair, tilting her head to the side. "Why yes. The action you've made today proves that you're still the best."

Adora gaped at her. "You do realize that I just beat up _your_ gang, right?"

She didn't seem bothered. At all. "Yes. Almost twenty or so people. And yet you are unharmed."

Adora stepped back, wondering why this woman was so… obsessed over her. She shook her head, almost frightened. "No. For the last time, no. I don't want to be a part of your stupid gang anymore."

Shadow's eyes pierced into hers, amusement dancing within them. Adora felt vulnerable. She refused to show it. Yet she had a feeling the woman knew.

"... That's not the only reason why you want to see me, is it, Adora?"

It wasn't.

"It's over, Shadow Weaver," she said as if it was the truth. "The Horde. Everything. It's all over. I'm ending it all."

Shadow Weaver was disappointed. Angry. But she didn't scream, didn't throw anything. Didn't do anything. She just stared at her. She did her best to stare back.

The room felt stifling.

"Ask away, Adora." Shadow Weaver's voice was almost lighthearted as if she'd been waiting for this moment to come for a very long time. She probably had. "I can read you better than anyone. I know you've been itching to ask." Adora looked away, ashamed. It prompted the woman to chuckle. "I have no reason to lie, Adora. Not when everything is, as you say, over."

It felt… like she was facing Pandora's box.

It was such a simple question…

But it was one Catra didn't want her to ask.

Adora wasn't oblivious. Catra had been acting off even before she left The Horde. She'd avoid her. She'd refused to talk to her. And sometimes she'd look at her with this 'look' as if she was more than who she really was.

Catra was hiding something. Something important. And it was eating her away.

 _I'm sorry, Catra…_

"What is Catra hiding from me?"

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Not only is it a short chapter, but it ends on a cliffhanger too. Yaiks.**

 **Good news is, I never planned for Shadow and Adora's conversation to go on. This story isn't about them, after all. It's about Catra and Adora, so I try my best to shift the attention to them. Also, another good news is that the next chapter will finally have Adora confront Catra on this big secret. Yay!**


	14. XIV

**Author's Notes:**

 **Yay. Finally. Adora confronts Catra on this "big" secret.**

 **I wonder what it is…**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **XIV**

* * *

The second time Catra woke up, things were different.

For one, she didn't feel that much pain anymore, so that was good.

It also looked like a lot of time had passed, which was… not good.

Lastly, Adora was on the phone, having a conversation with… someone. They seemed to be discussing something important.

 _Wait, wasn't she going somewhere the last time I saw her…?_

Catra's eyes widened when she remembered where that 'somewhere' was.

"Shit," she muttered, doing her best to sit up without straining herself too much. She looked down on herself, realizing that the bruises were almost gone and that her bandages had been changed.

 _Wow… She really took care of me, didn't she?_

Catra frowned, looking down.

 _She knows… She has to. There's no way Shadow Weaver wouldn't tell her. She loves ruining my life too much to let it slip._

"Hey, Catra."

Her heterochromatic eyes blinked before hesitantly looking up. Adora had set her phone down on the counter and was looking up at her with an unreadable gaze that made Catra nervous.

She gave the blonde a lopsided smile. "Isn't that my line?" Adora smiled weakly. But it faded away almost instantly as she looked pointedly anywhere but her. Catra's own smile vanished. "What did Shadow tell you?"

Adora gave a weak shrug. "Everything."

Catra had to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"... You believe her?" Her voice sounded almost hopeful. She hated it.

Adora slumped into the couch in front of her, massaging her temples. Only now did Catra notice how worn out she looked. She had her hair down, wearing a set of different clothing; white tank top and loose black leggings.

 _How… How long was I out?_

She didn't have time to ponder on that thought as Adora began to speak. "Normally, I wouldn't… But it just… it makes _too_ much sense." Adora met her eyes. Catra looked away and heard a withered sigh.

"Why do you deny it, Cat? Why go to all this trouble?"

She didn't know. Not really.

She used to have an excuse. But after Adora had kissed her… That excuse was thrown out of the window.

"... Catra." Dread formed in the pit of her stomach when she realized that Adora was crying. "I want to hear _you_ say it."

Catra looked up at the ceiling, pondering on… everything, really.

A part of her told her not to say anything, to deny the truth, and to escape from her feelings yet again, but… mostly…

She just wanted Adora to stop crying.

Her mouth moved on its own.

"... I didn't know what it was, at first. Kept glancing at you, kept thinking of how awesome you are…" _Kept wanting to touch you. Kept wanting to kiss you._ "I couldn't stop." She swallowed. "Then I realize what it was. And I was scared." She chuckled. She wasn't the type to get scared. "So fucking scared. I tried to avoid you, didn't want to hurt you."

"Catra, you-"

"Let me finish, alright?" she said, still refusing to meet Adora's eyes, knowing that if she did, then she wouldn't be able to continue. "When you told me you want to leave The Horde, I was… glad." She heard Adora's breath hitched. "At least that way I won't have to see you every day. I was happy." _No matter how fucked up it was._ "It made everyone hate me even more, but I can't help myself. But…" Her hands clenched themselves into fists. "But even when we're on the opposite team… I can't help but want to see you. In fact, I think you being away from me just makes me want to see you even more." She shrugged. "I keep finding excuses to meet you, to hang out with you. I don't know why." She slowly shook her head, putting her two hands on her head. "I keep telling myself to stop. But I can't. I…"

And that was when she was able to meet Adora's unsuspecting eyes.

She had to see those blue eyes as she said these words. She had to know what Adora would think. How she would feel.

With a deep breath, and mustering as much emotion and honesty as she could, Catra said, "I'm in love with you, Adora. I have been for quite a while now."

Adora's eyes widened.

Much to her dismay, tears began to pool in those blue eyes.

And that was when Catra realized she shouldn't bother the poor girl anymore. As painful as it was, she stood up and began to walk.

But then she couldn't.

Because a hand latched onto her wrist like a lifeline.

"Adora…" sighed the tired girl.

"What? You're not gonna let me speak?"

She shook her head again, smiling bitterly. "What is there to say?"

"That I'm in love with you too?"

Catra reeled and turned to face the blonde. She looked into those blue eyes again, trying to find any signs of dishonesty, gasping when she couldn't. Adora was smiling despite the tears streaming down her face. Those were tears of joy, she realized. But… But that _couldn't_ be.

"No, no…" She shook her head almost vehemently, choking on her own words. "You can't be, you're just confused, you can't-"

"Then why did I kiss you back then? Why do I want to kiss you now?"

Catra opened and closed her mouth helplessly, frozen.

Adora took one step forward. And then another. And then she was close enough to cup her cheeks lovingly.

"Catra… For the longest of time, I was upset at you." Adora looked down, her brows furrowed. "You… You looked happy when I left The Horde, I couldn't help but feel like you've hated me all this time."

" _What?!_ Adora, no-"

"Shut up," said Adora with a glare. Catra snapped her mouth shut. "Just… shut up." After a sigh, she continued. "You didn't try to convince me that it was the wrong choice. You didn't do anything. And that… angered me," her voice cracked, "more than anything. It feels like I'm not important to you, that I'm never important to you. That it was all just a game to you, in the end."

Catra stood there, her mind racing a million thoughts.

Suddenly, a smile blossomed on Adora's face. Not the polite kind, not the mischievous kind, not even the wide kind…

It was the honest kind of smile.

The smile Catra loved most.

The one that always took her breath away.

"But… you kept on following me, kept on talking to me, even after everything." Adora put a hand over her grinning mouth. "You even went so far as to embarrass yourself in front of The Princesses, all for me." Catra blushed but didn't look away. "You didn't care what others would think of you, how much The Horde would hate you for being with me. You just… You wanted me to be happy. To be safe. and it made me feel something in return. I didn't know what it was." Adora looked at her knowingly. "Not until recently."

A beat passed.

Catra's eyes slowly widened.

Another beat passed.

Adora leaned into her.

Another beat passed.

And the most amazing thing happened. And her dream came true. And the world was suddenly more magical and colorful.

And Adora's lips tasted nice. Really nice.

Another beat passed.

They had to pull away, not because they wanted to, but because they needed air.

Another beat passed.

They were looking into each others' eyes.

"So…" she drawled. "What now?"

Adora smiled like everything would be okay.

It made her believe that everything would be okay.

"It's… I think it's pretty obvious."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **After this, we've got one more chapter, and then it's all finished.**

 **And, heh, the big secret is out. No, Catra doesn't have cancer… nor is she going to leave the school anytime soon. That's just… I don't know, I guess I could make that as the secret, but that would mean having to write more chapters and strengthen the conflict and figure out a realistic way to end the conflict and… yeah, no.**

 **Sorry if the secret's disappointing, but TBH, it's never intended to be a secret in the first place. It's more like a guilt thing, the whole "holy shit I fell in love with my BFF I cannot live with myself I am a disgrace thing". You know the drill.**

 **Since the beginning, Catra's been in love with Adora. And Adora is too, she just... doesn't realize it.**

 **One fear I have regarding this story is that the characters don't act like themselves, especially the main duo. Though I think I was able to fix that by altering their stories.**

 **See you later~**


	15. XV

**Author's Notes:**

 **Yaiks…**

 **The last chapter's the shortest chapter. I can literally just copy and paste this and put it on the last chapter and it'll barely reach the maximum word count. But doing so, in my opinion, would blur the two scenes together, making each of them feel less special.**

 **Also...**

 **I finished writing this entire story in 6 days... Let... Let that sink in.**

* * *

 **Histories and Chemistries**

 **XV**

* * *

"So, wait. You're telling me that The Horde is done for. Like, for real?"

Even saying that left a weird taste in her mouth. The Horde was… basically her entire life. She knew no one wanted her there and, to be frank, she didn't like anyone there too, but… it was… it was a part of her life since… _forever._

 _Damn. I missed only one week of school and stuff like this happens?!_

 _What the fuck, world?!_

 _Remind me to never miss a school ever again!_

Kyle looked giddy, practically skipping down the hallway. He was the opposite of her who took her sweet time with each step, slightly limping.

The Horde really did a number on her. Thankfully, she healed quite quickly with no complications. All of the bandages were gone and she no longer felt any headache. She was sure she would be able to handle school.

"Yup." He nodded. "All of The Princesses banded together and filed this case of all the things The Horde did and stuff. Happened while you were... out." He winced slightly. She couldn't help but wince back.

"Wow…"

Kyle looked happy… far too happy…

 _I mean I guess he's never in it for the violence. He's always been in it for the-_

… _Wait, why did he join The Horde?_

She didn't have time to ponder that question as Kyle spoke again. "Yeah. It was She-Ra- I mean, _Adora_ who convinced everyone to do it."

"Really?" That sounded far too good to be true.

Kyle shuddered as if remembering a bad memory. "She was super pissed. You should've seen her. She _really_ did a number on everyone."

"That's…" Scary as fuck? Confusing as fuck? Weird as fuck? Badass as fuck? "That's cool."

They made their way to the locker to grab their belongings for the next class. And during that time, Catra began to ponder on many things. Now that The Horde was no longer…

 _What am I going to do?_

"Hey, Catra."

She blinked, slightly startled at that sultry voice.

Turning around, she blushed slightly at the sight of Adora, leaning her weight to the locker, one arm latched against the metal surface while the other was pocketed on her jacket.

Catra found herself smiling, her worries melting away.

 _Eh… Does it really matter what I do?_

So long as she was with Adora, she could take on anything.

Catra rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. "Stop stealing my line."

Adora grinned almost dopily, looking at her like the way kids looked at rainbows. "Nope. It sounds nice."

"What?"

"Your name, I mean."

Catra's blush deepened. Adora laughed.

"I'm just gonna go," piped Kyle, who Catra remembered was still here, watching them.

"Good," answered Adora, making her chuckle.

"Someone's overprotective."

"Can't help myself," said Adora easily, shrugging.

Catra rolled her eyes goodnaturedly before leaning in and pecking her lips, intertwining their hands as they walked to their next class.

"So…" muttered Adora, her eyes glinting with happiness and pride. "I heard you got an A on both history _and_ chemistry…"

Catra then pulled the girl into a one-armed hug, rustling her blonde locks, making her squeak. "Yeah. All because I got an amazing tutor," giggled the noirette.

Adora pouted up at her, but then that pout vanished and was instead replaced by a knowing smile.

"Especially since we have... history and chemistry."

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Get it? Get it? So, Catra was talking about the subjects, but Adora was talking about them as an item.**

… **Yeah, you probably get it, but still, can't take that chance!**

 **Also, in the previous chapter, when Catra woke up and found Adora talking on the phone… yeah, she was discussing about taking down The Horde.**

 **Overall, this was a fun story to write. It's certainly not my best, but I don't think it's horrible either. It could've been longer, I know, but I'm already working on another story which I take super seriously (The Truth and What Matters More) and this story is more or less a way for me to take a break from writing that story without having to stop writing altogether.**

 **The inspiration for this story is Coffeeskater's "Hangovers and Bubbles". It's a nice fluffy RWBY story and it's underrated, in my opinion.**

 **Thanks for reading this story, I guess. See you next time~**


End file.
